User talk:Raven Queen Ruler
Hello! This is my talk page. Just leave me a message and I will get right back to you as soon as possible. [[User:Raven Queen Ruler|'The Raven Queen']](Into the Night) 04:54, October 7, 2013 (UTC) Greetings Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! Perchan (talk) 11:06, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Yo, remember me? Forest Dragon Slayer. If you need help on getting started you can ask me or the rest of us from the chatroom. Usually admins get busy so it'd be faster to get help from other users with experience. Just leave a message on our talk pages. We're most likely gonna be available. Forest Dragon Slayer (talk) 16:29, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Contrary to Forest's statement, if you ask any of the admins for assistance, we will make time for you in some way, shape, or form. It's better to ask the admins than other users to make sure you're getting the correct information.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 04:10, October 7, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, but as far as I am aware, you are not able to simply empty your talk pages. If you wish to remove content from them, you should archive the page so that it can be accessed at a later date in case it's necessary, however, an outright erasing is, again, if I am correct, not allowed. Sorry.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 04:39, October 7, 2013 (UTC) Naturally~ The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 22:30, October 9, 2013 (UTC) Necrosis Magic I have deleted your Necrosis Magic. You need my permission to make a Lost Magic, Black Art, or Slayer Magic. Please detail to me what it does, and its weaknesses, and I can restore it for you if you want. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 00:27, July 22, 2015 (UTC) Well, for weaknesses- what are its limitations? Are they any counters to it? Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 00:13, July 24, 2015 (UTC) Sounds good. Go ahead. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 02:19, July 24, 2015 (UTC) I've restored it. Have fun! Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 05:47, July 24, 2015 (UTC) Solar Dragon Slayer Well, first off, what are your current Dragon Slayers? Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 10:13, September 22, 2015 (UTC) Oh no, four's your limit until you get 500 edits, so don't worry about subbing one of your original ones. Sure, go ahead, just call it Solar Dragon Slayer Magic (Crystal Keystone) or something. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 15:05, September 23, 2015 (UTC) Template Property Well, go to Template:Property, and then click 'view source'. Copy that, go create a new page, call it Template:Crystal Keystone, and you can change the words where it starts as "This article, PAGENAME, is property of..." To change colour, go to where it says #FF6811, and then subtitute that with anything you like on this page. If you need more help, just ask me and I can do it for you. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 20:50, June 10, 2016 (UTC) Winter Wolves Hi, is it okay if I reference them in my Diego page. ComicMaster619 (talk) 14:58, June 22, 2016 (UTC)ComicMaster619 RE:Cosmic Magic The only ways to learn it is from someone who knows the magic, or from an ancient book that was destroyed several hundred years ago. Thank you for taking interest and please don't hesitate to ask about anything else. --Blackdagger01 (talk) 19:57, June 29, 2016 (UTC) Which character and when would they have learned it?--Blackdagger01 (talk) 23:30, June 29, 2016 (UTC) I don't believe Izar would teach a child such a destructive magic. He destroyed the book that held the magic's secrets in it because he didn't want anyone using it recklessly as not only is it incredibly destructive but it also slowly kills the celestial bodies in which it draws it's energy from, sorry.--Blackdagger01 (talk) 01:20, June 30, 2016 (UTC) Sure, go ahead. I'll add him to the list of users, but don't mention Izar. I still don't believe he would teach it to your character, but the way I see it, they exist in different universes anyway so perhaps you could say that the book wasn't destroyed in yours. In my universe, it was in a ruined temple lost in the deserts of Pergrande so you could say he found it there if you'd like, or simply learned it from an unnamed person.--Blackdagger01 (talk) 20:40, June 30, 2016 (UTC) Angel Art Sorry, you can't (unless you change your character's race to an avian). Despite its name the magic isn't actually used by angels. Instead, the magic is a family heirloom of the Kōdona Clan. A clan of dove Avians who gain angel-like physiology through this magic. Kasumi12346 (talk) 04:52, July 26, 2016 (UTC) Spirit Dragon Slayer Spirit/Soul isn't a Slayer Magic element, so no, sorry. You can easily work it into a non-slayer magic, however. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 00:58, August 3, 2016 (UTC) Koma Inu Of course! I would love to have him join up! Once I see his page up I'll be sure to add him to the members list. -Lady Komainu (talk) 20:43, August 6, 2016 (UTC) Awesome! I went ahead and added him to the guild page. Did per day you could have 3 different slayer magics? -Lady Komainu (talk) 18:37, August 17, 2016 (UTC) For Sure! I will add him to the guild page. --Lady Komainu (talk) 04:52, September 18, 2016 (UTC) Archery Magic Hi, is it okay if my character Cassandra learn Archery Magic? ComicMaster619 (talk) 02:55, August 11, 2016 (UTC)ComicMaster619 Salt Dragon Slayer Magic Don't use salt as an element for Slayer Magic. It doesn't really make sense, seeing as it wouldn't have many usages, not only this, it isn't really suitable for a Slayer Magic. Additionally, to make a new element outside of the ones listed you'd need to see me in the first place. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 15:41, August 17, 2016 (UTC) Classic elements, as in fire, water, earth, wind, etc. You know all that jazz. Salt isn't one of those - for the same reason sugar dragon slayer magic was deleted. It's just not something suitable for something like a Slayer Magic. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 15:47, August 17, 2016 (UTC) The thing is that heat is something you'd normally see being used in a game or cartoon - it's something you can believe would work as a slayer magic because it's powerful. You could do salt but only if it's an earth (or whatever you think is a good substitute) -based ability. Like you have Earth Dragon Slayer Magic and then you can do something like Gajeel's Steel Mode to get salt, but by itself is nah. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 15:55, August 17, 2016 (UTC) Dragons can't have more than one element as far as we know - how about, you have one element taught to your character and then he gets a DS lacrima implanted in him of the other element via way of Dual Element Dragon Slayer Magic? Then he could combine both as to produce salt, just how fire + sand = glass? Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 16:17, August 17, 2016 (UTC) It wouldn't make sense if he didn't tbh, I mean to get the gist of how the combination of the elements works he'd have probably developed a few spells, and there'd probably be some time before he got the lacrima implanted. You could just do what I do and make one-two spells of each element and in regards to the combined form put all your focus there. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 16:25, August 17, 2016 (UTC) 'Azrá'il You've got my permission. Now go ask the other owner of the magic, Yami as well before you do so. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) Draconic Demons When I ask you if you got permission to create a sentient race from Perchan, you need to answer. Consider this your first warning. Further, let me ask again, did you get permisson from Perchan to create the sentient race, Draconic Demons? If so, write in the trivia section that you attained permission as per the rules so no admin has to wonder in the future. Yes, this applies for your own take on a demon race as it's still a separate, sentient race. 00:19:33 Sat Just don't let it happen again. Anyway, you still need to pass the idea by Perchan, she's in charge of race creation. 03:00:22 Sun As you can see by the big red text on the top of my talk page, I don't have the time to read through walls of text anymore. I get it's a race though. What are their strengths, weaknesses, specific powers, where do they live, and can they breed with humans? Please answer the questions. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 07:35, October 16, 2016 (UTC) Sorry, but no. It sounds too out-there for a race; just make ordinary demons. Per (This is my stage now!) 11:20, October 17, 2016 (UTC) They're more or less just demons - you can just make demons (and put your username in brackets after the article name) since they're the same thing Per (This is my stage now!) 21:48, October 18, 2016 (UTC) Phoenix Slayer Sure Per (This is my stage now!) 22:34, October 18, 2016 (UTC) Re:darknight Identity Hi there, Rave-chin. Sure, use it, I don't mind. [[User:Copycat_02|'Trailblazer']] ([[User_talk:Copycat_02|'write with flames']]) 23:10, March 5, 2017 (UTC) Canon Character Permission I've noticed you are making canon characters in your sandbox. In case you actually plan on making them pages, then please ask for permission from me. That's policy here. [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 02:23, March 14, 2017 (UTC) Knightmare Magic Feel free. Highestbounty123 (talk) 18:04, March 14, 2017 (UTC) Sparring Match Hi Raven Queen Ruler. MYAA! I got this character, and I'm gonna use her for the Jigoku Games, and I was wondering if you could have a spar with me so that I could test her out. Appreciate a reply! MYAA! MillianaKitty (talk) 01:40, March 16, 2017 (UTC) MYAA! Thanks for the help. You should be the one to choose since people in the Jigoku Games are unpredictable. I can't choose my opponent, otherwise I'll choose the one that has the disadvantage. Likewise, you can choose. MYAA! MillianaKitty (talk) 01:52, March 16, 2017 (UTC) Alrighty! Tell me the alias of your character and I'll start. MillianaKitty (talk) 02:04, March 16, 2017 (UTC) Discord The next time your on the chat send me a message on my talk page. I'll tell you what Discord is, or you can look it up yourself. I've been getting all the members of Dragon Gunfire on it to make communication easier. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 21:06, March 16, 2017 (UTC) Re-asked Magic Question (whoops) Hi there, Raven, you've already asked me about this and I allowed you to use it. [[User:Copycat_02|'Trailblazer']] ([[User_talk:Copycat_02|'Flare On!']]) 19:52, March 26, 2017 (UTC) Reasonable Doubt Yeooo Queen, I was tryna get you in chat to ask and wonder if you had time for an RP, ill talk to you more about it if I can get you on chat to explain it more in detail, the title of this here Reasonable Doubt is what I had in mind for the rp if you are interested in it.--SixpathsofSamoa (talk) 22:17, April 21, 2017 (UTC)SixpathsofSamoa RE: Nirvanahounds go ahead Per (This is my stage now!) 08:54, June 18, 2017 (UTC) Forbidden Flame Arts Explain these Nirvanahounds to me I'm somewhat curious. The Oncoming Storm (talk) 02:53, June 19, 2017 (UTC) Go ahead I kinda wanna see where this goes I might as well ask if I can make a NIrvana hound of my own The Oncoming Storm (talk) 00:25, June 20, 2017 (UTC) Благодарим вас Мне приятно слышать, что. Xа-ха, Вы с именем raven королева линейки. Вы можете помочь с моей новой странице Alyona? The Dawn Tide (talk) 19:50, June 28, 2017 (UTC) RE: Fenrir Feel free. :) [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 23:02, July 9, 2017 (UTC) You need to explain to me its strengths, weaknesses in a paragraph or less before I say yes or no Per (This is my stage now!) 02:12, July 12, 2017 (UTC) RE: Sun Magic Heyo, you can happily use Sun Magic for Skoll if you have any spells you want to add to the page feel free to do so! [[User:Sakura0Xavier|'The Trump Card Queen,']] Sakky is here! 12:41, July 15, 2017 (UTC) Vampire Dragon Slayer Magic I have deleted your "Vampire Dragon Slayer Magic". You require my permission to make/use a Lost Magic or Slayer Magic. How did you even forget that? Please refer to the rules. Thank you. Per (This is my stage now!) 22:32, July 26, 2017 (UTC) Also, for your sake, I'd remove "Chaos Arts" from your page. It's a magic I own, and unless you are going to make your version different, you do not have my permission to use it. Please remember that to use other peoples' work, you require their permission. If you are going to make your own version, please change the kanji and meaning. Thank you for your cooperation. Per (This is my stage now!) 22:38, July 26, 2017 (UTC) Go ahead. Also, you always need to make your own version of a magic unless you get permission from the owner of the article or if it's canon (slayer magics and lost magics still require permission), in the latter case just link back to the FT wiki if you want. Per (This is my stage now!) 22:40, July 26, 2017 (UTC) Restored. Also go ahead, but remember to add descriptions of how your character uses it after the base description on the page, otherwise it's pretty generic. Per (This is my stage now!) 23:14, July 26, 2017 (UTC) RE:White Arts Go ahead and do whatever. God Serena (You will come no further!!! A God has descended from the heavens!!!!) 03:09, July 27, 2017 (UTC) RE:Dragon Soul Member Sure, she can join. -- [[User:Arukana|'Libratum Angelum']] (Embrace Light) 02:14, July 30, 2017 (UTC) Vampires Remove any mention of my vampires from Dressia; this is your second, and I assure you, your last, warning. I did not give you permission to use my concepts. If you do not remove them, I'll simply do it myself. I'm giving you four hours.—Mina Țepeș 19:47, July 30, 2017 (UTC) Yo! Yo Raven. Long time no see indeed. I've been doing fine. Just doing youtube and thinking of a new character to make on here. How about you? As for my SAO story, I haven't updated in a while and I still have an unfinished chapter in my computer. And it's good to know that you like the show. Forest Dragon Slayer (talk) 08:16, August 4, 2017 (UTC) Sparring Hey Raven! CBZ here, just here to ask if you'd be interested in a sparring session between one of your characters and my main character, Ludius Grande Di Tetsuya. If you're interested, just message me back and we can work out the details. If not, that's cool and it was nice speaking to you. ~CJ (Speak with greatness) 10:42, August 16, 2017 (UTC) Thanks for accepting. I looked through your list of characters and I'd love to spar with either Nolan Hyker or Silver Mardine, I'll let you choose between the two. Btw, do you have discord? It would make communicating much easier. ~CJ (Speak with greatness) 03:19, August 17, 2017 (UTC) Requip: The Musician Hello! Thank you for showing your interest in my page, Requip: The Musician. I really appreciate it. Before I make my decision of permitting your character to use the magic, what do you mean by "use the basis of your magic, as well as the link, while putting my own touch"? I would just like some clarity before I make my decision. Thank you for understanding. Reply back on my talk page . Avater13 (talk) 22:10, December 28, 2017 (UTC) Hey! First of all, your character, Kai Lesvit, is welcomed to use Requip: The Musician. I'm very excited that you have shown interest in the magic page. Second, I rather you implement your own spells for Kai instead. Third, it is your choice to use my article's descriptions or paraphase the magic descriptions in your own way. When you have developed your ideas, link Kai Lesvit to the main magic page and list his armors, weapons, and spells. Don't change anything else. If you have any other questions, don't hesitate to ask me. Thank you! :) Avater13 (talk) 01:21, December 29, 2017 (UTC) Magic Permission Sure, im dead atm so go ahead and use my remainings XD - Squishy (talk ) (Saturday, 30 December 02:43am GMT+8) May i use Divine artistry? I have a character in the works. --Dalek Emperor of the Sharingan (talk) 04:19, April 9, 2018 (UTC) Sorry did not notice the warnings until now but I must say that I find it a little stupid I am just adding categories for things that pages clearly are (I think I may have taken some liberties with the Vampire category but that is because I am not entirely sure what would belong in that category whether or not they can be a full vampire, a hybird, or somebody with traces of vampiric blood, etc.) but the thing is I did not know that adding categories was under that rule... But people need to be adding categories to their pages and if no one else will and it since it cannot be me I think this wiki needs to actually put some effort into hunting down categories to put things in... And not just that there are too many categories for the same thing when looking for a vampire category it gave me these: "Vampire" "Vampires" "Vampiress". I find it a little bit ridiculous that there are three freakin categories for vampires and it is not just vampires look at the categories list and I guranteee you that you will find a disorganized mess that can probably trigger OCD in anyone. Yes I know it is in alphabetical order but the disorganization I refer to is the superfluous categories (ones where there are multiple for the same goddamn kind of thing.) This wiki needs a MASSIVE fix. And I am sorry if you are not the person to talk to so I will copy and paste this to the other people who messaged me about my apparently rule-breaking edits so maybe this wiki (which I do love by the way because I love the canon and this fanon makes it way better) can become organized and not OCD-triggering (by the way my apologies if you have actual OCD I am just using figurative language.) sorry I do not know how to link my talk so just look for the user: Commana Live! Chat https://fairytailfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:CommanaStart a Chat Pages I'm following *Final Push To Victory: Salamander vs Galdrabok Flight *Of Wings and Peace *Grand Magic Games X806: Day Three: Twilight God vs The Misfit Swordsman *Spell Swap: The Compass and The Storm *Childs Play: Heaven's Children Clash *Playground Rules: A Game of Cards and Swords Rp First off Happy New Year. Secondly I’m Td5 and would like an rp if you would be interested. Reason is I fanonized Invel into my Gemma Empire. And since Invel is a canon character, I am asking around for a few rps. This is so I can keep true to the source material of his personality, magic, and fighting style.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 07:19, January 1, 2019 (UTC) Well seeing as I’m using the canon character Invel Yura (Td5), and is a Spriggan class mage so I think a character of similar class. As for a purpose. This is a working theory. Since Gemma is a large export of Lacrima. And the Nine Warmages protect the nation and it’s culture. So one of their larger ships would have a Warmage guarding it. And Invel would be on this ship as he left Alvarez in my story. So maybe a character of yours tries to steal the shipment?[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 02:17, January 2, 2019 (UTC) 'Azra'il Ishvarion would be a good choice, unless you disagree. But just reminding you Invel has no more allegiance to Alvarez. When he joined the Nine Warmages he became a citizen of Gemma.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 15:09, January 4, 2019 (UTC) Also wanted to let you know. I will be also using Phoebe Vastaril in the rp in a small capacity. Mostly just to save Invel if your character proves too powerful for him to deal with. As despite being a former Spriggan he is the weakest of the Nine Warmages.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 00:42, January 5, 2019 (UTC) Winter vs Firebird?[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 13:36, January 5, 2019 (UTC) Yours is better. Thanks I always start the rps it’s nice if someone else starts it for a change. As for the location itself. I was thinking the actual battle part of the rp would be on an island between Giltena and Aeternum in the sea separating the two continents. As two characters of these levels would instantly destroy a ship they are on.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 14:55, January 6, 2019 (UTC) Here is what I think. That during the ship’s departure from Gemma they stopped at small island to sell some of the Lacrima to the businesses there. Your character was already on this island and decided to try to steal the shipment and the ship too. But Invel and Phoebe stops them. While Invel deals with your character, Phoebe will be off screan dealing with 'Azra'il Ishvarion’s support. (Just a reason she doesn’t fight him too.)[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 01:41, January 7, 2019 (UTC) I added the first part.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 03:08, January 7, 2019 (UTC) Sorry. But the most annoying part is the article creation which you already did thanks. I only have a mobile so editing can get annoying quick. But I also added the first part, so you wouldn’t have to make any kind of changes or anything the like. Also I chose Coal Island, as it’s based off Gemma’s mineral and crystal theme. As coal is the starting point to diamonds.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 02:17, January 8, 2019 (UTC) Also it’s your turn.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 02:18, January 8, 2019 (UTC) Btw wanted to ask you. Is Phoebe and your character going to battle, or is it off screan?[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 02:13, January 9, 2019 (UTC) Maybe a small intermission type of deal. While I have Phoebe’s Magic down. Which is very similar to Rose’s Bankai from Bleach. I don’t have much on her yet. So maybe just a short fight sometime during Invel and Azrá’il’s fight. Also just reminding you, it’s your turn.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 02:00, January 10, 2019 (UTC)